


Under Your Spell

by Dreu_loves_you



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Styles, Dark Magic, Friends to Lovers, I just don't know when, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm terrible at tagging, It's funny though, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Harry Potter, Multi, Older Harry, Slightly - Freeform, Slightly internalized homophobia, Strangers to Lovers, They're from Canada, They're witches okay?, Witch!Louis, Witch!harry, Younger Louis, alternate universe: witchcraft, backwoods canada actually, black magic, it's more like Louis knows he can't be gay in a small town but he is and that's just how it is, not by a lot, reversed age difference, there will be smut, though it isn't actually homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreu_loves_you/pseuds/Dreu_loves_you
Summary: It wasn’t a gift. It wasn’t a curse. It was an intense connection with nature and the use of energy that, when channelled, could do remarkable things. It was the knowledge of the earth and what it brings forward. It wasn’t a religion, but a craft. It was his lifestyle and his livelihood.Or...Louis and Harry are witches that live in backwoods Canada and have to fly under the radar to practice their craft. They aren't in a relationship. They aren't even hardly friends. They're just... a coven? Magick casting buddies? Sleeping together? Honestly, Louis doesn't think his life can get any more confusing.It's funny how those things normally come true, innit?





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Larry AU where they’re both from backwoods Canada where its all hilly and forest-y in the Canadian Shield and they meet each other because they’re both into black magic and witchery n’ they have to hide it cause its kinda religious there and thats SUPER unacceptable and they’d be ostracized from the community if they were caught and also listen to this [Under Your Spell by Timber Timbre] for inspiration plz and thanks i really need this male witch aesthetic
> 
> (Link to original post: http://paynespider.tumblr.com/post/145895893085/larry-au-where-theyre-both-from-backwoods-canada )
> 
> ✴︎ ✴︎ ✴︎
> 
> Okay, so... where do I begin? From the beginning, I suppose. 
> 
> Well, one day I was scrolling through Tumblr and stumbled upon a beautifully crafted picture of witch!Louis. I, being a somewhat 'practiced' witch decided to do some digging on the post. Turns out that Paynespider, on Tumblr, had crafted this beautiful AU idea and was looking for someone to write it. Okay, I'm not a veteran writer- I mean, I've been writing for years, but I have a terrible habit of never finishing anything, so I can't call myself a veteran. But, I was so inspired by her craftsmanship, I decided to take this prompt head on and try to do it justice. Try. I'm trying really, really hard. 
> 
> Krista- paynespider- linked a song from a wonderful band as inspiration, and I'm going to try to name all of my chapters from their songs- titles, lyrics, what have you. So, definitely check them out! That's where the title for this work came from. You can check out the exact song here: https://g.co/kgs/P3uNmM
> 
> So, with all of that said, this is for Krista!

It wasn’t a gift. It wasn’t a curse. It was an intense connection with nature and the use of energy that, when channelled, could do remarkable things. It was the knowledge of the earth and what it brings forward. It wasn’t a religion, but a craft. It was his lifestyle and his livelihood. 

Louis had fallen into witchcraft at a young age, after the death of his great aunt. It was tradition, when a family member dies, for their relatives to clean out the house. He wasn't sure if it was just the backwoods ideology of his small town or a common practice to sort through the dead’s belongings, but Louis couldn't question it. Instead, he was drug along to the shack, settled firmly into the clutches of nature. 

The house was small, only two bedrooms, and older than their city, Louis was sure. The front porch was a mess of green vines and rusted, wrought iron furniture, and the screen on the front door had been pushed in and busted, little flowers now claiming it as their home. The house looked as if nature was already trying to reclaim the structure. The roof was covered in a thick blanket of the greenest moss, the windows coated with dust and grime so thick no light penetrated into some rooms. Even inside, there were herbs growing in pots, rocks strewn around the ground. Louis could remember his mother's worried whispers of how anyone could live like this, followed by her sister’s quiet agreement, all segwaying into the conversation at just how odd Great Aunt Opal had been. 

Louis, being fifteen, was given the task of going through the multitude of bookshelves Aunt Opal had kept- something to keep him out of the way of major accidents, as he was prone, and get some work done simultaneously. He hadn't fought his mother's wishes and settled himself in front of the first bookcase, a box for things to keep and a box for those to get rid of on either side of his small frame. It wasn't the first or even the second book Louis had grabbed, no. He worked his way towards the top. It wasn't easy to see, either, being tucked behind several other, smaller books. He had to climb on a stool to even reach the top shelf. But it was there, free from the layer of dust he had been encountering on every other piece of literature. 

It was obviously old, with a binding on the front that reminded him of some scaly animal in places and wood in the others. There was a large lock keeping the book tightly shut, though the fit would have been tight anyways. The book was thick, with what looked to be added pages, some sticking out at multiple sides. On the front cover, there was a rune, though Louis hadn't known that at the time, carved into the material binding the ages pages together. The book called to him. It enticed his natural curiosity. So, instead of tucking it into either box, he slipped the heavy thing into his backpack and continued his job of sorting. 

It wasn't the only strange book he found in the house. Anything odd, he put in a separate ‘keep’ box, and intended to take them home. Books on herbs and mushrooms, phases of the moon and properties of stones. They were almost all hand written, in a neat pen, with drawings next to all of it, though, they weren't as used as the book sitting in the bottom of his bag. He could feel the draw even then, where it laid, five feet away. 

Louis spent the rest of the evening sneaking around to small house behind his mother and aunts, slipping small crystals and rocks into his bag that he thought were… well, pretty or odd or just stood out, called for him to take. He even found what looked to be a real human skull, but didn't try to touch it- that was a little too weird for the youth, at the time. When the sun finally started setting, and the moon was on its upward trek towards the heavens, he was watching the little home get smaller and smaller out of the back window of his mom's hatchback, his bag nearly too heavy for him to pack, and his mind running with thoughts of what could be inside that book. 

✴︎ ✴︎ ✴︎ 

It took an entire week for Louis to open the book- and it was his first real taste of magick. In the beginning, he had tried to break the lock. He had snuck out to his uncle’s tool shed and tried to pry the metal object off with some tool that looked like pliers. That hadn't worked and resulted in a knot on Louis’ head when he pulled too hard and the tool lost its grip on the lock. He tried to pick the lock, and ended up breaking the small metal rod he used for that. That was day one after having the book. For the next three days he brainstormed and googled ways to break metal padlocks, but nothing seemed like it was going to work. He got so frustrated that he locked the damn thing in a chest until the end of the week. He had one more tool to use. 

He had to sneak back into his uncle’s tool shed, but Louis had done much worse in the past. He had the book tucked into his backpack, slung over his skinny shoulder. He went when he knew his family would be out of the house and slipping into the unlocked shed with practiced ease. Once inside, he pulled the string light bulb, illuminating the small space with dull, yellow light, dropping his pack onto the workbench. He quickly undid the snaps, pulling the flap aside and removing the book, the shade of light over his head giving the bound object an eerie look than before. It had already started to look older, more worn, even though he hadn't moved it in days. Everything about this book was strange. 

Louis wasted no time grabbing the bolt cutters from their place on the wall, moving the book to the middle of the table. He wasn't too afraid to use the man powered tool- it looked like oversized, monster scissors or something equally as nonthreatening. He just hoped he had the strength to power it. He saddled up, bracing himself against the floor firmly, placed the lock between the cutter blades, and squeezed the handles together as tightly as he could manage until… nothing. Literally, they didn't make a scratch on the old padlock. So, instead of giving up, Louis tried again, pushing further into the tool, bracing his feet further apart, squeezing with all of his might. It was like he was using safety scissors for fucks sake, where he was getting. In his frustration, Louis tossed the bolt cutters onto the ground, ineffectively relieving some of his tension. Until he noticed he had somehow managed to slice the palm of his hand open. 

Honestly, Louis couldn't tell you how he managed to do it- he didn't think he had his hand anywhere near the blades- yet, here he was, his dainty hand viciously bleeding all over the workbench, and his aunts book. His first instinct was to stop the bleeding, having some medical training from his mother. He grabbed the nearest rag and wrapped it around his palm, solely focusing on staunching the bleeding before he could even begin to think of that book again. That was, until he noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eye and the sound of metal falling a short distance, clunking heavily against a solid surface. Slowly, Louis turned his head, honestly a little afraid of what he might find. The sight of the lock finally opened wasn't a pleasurable one. 

There, on the old workbench, the book was gone, no longer taking up the space with its dusty presence. Instead, in it’s place sat a new book, with fresh bindings and an overall more lively look to it. Next to the new book was the same metal padlock Louis had tried fruitlessly to remove, now unlocked and laying against the wooden work top uselessly. If Louis had paid attention to the book in his scramble to fix his hand, he would have seen the introduction of his DNA doing spectacular things to the old bindings- it was as if his blood had breathed life into the dead looking book, causing the lock to just fall off, like the key had been inserted and turned in the most satisfying way. Instead, he had only seen the result. The book had been transformed into something new. Instead of shying away from it, Louis squared his shoulders and approached the bench, reaching out to touch that front over. The same rune was gracing the front of this book as well. And the pages seemed to be the same disorganized, miss-matched set as before… now he could open it, examine the pages, and be exposed to a world he had no knowledge of before. 

This was how Louis Tomlinson became a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, ATM, so let me know if you caught a mistake. I'm an English person- some may call it a grammar nazi- but I'm also dyslexic and grew up in an area where proper grammar isn't used frequently, so I make plenty of mistakes. 
> 
> My updates will be semi-regular for the next week or so. I go back to school here in a few week, and I'm a nursing student, so I'll be a little busy. I'm going to try and update every other day, if it can. You might get a chapter every day if this kind of inspiration stays with me for a while! 
> 
> My tumblr is Rose-Mary-Louis if anyone wants to find me there! 
> 
> Shout out to Paynespider on Tumblr for the awesome idea! Krista is the literal best and you should definitely check her out!


End file.
